The Gallagher Girls
by richgirl411
Summary: I was running. I could hear my frineds behind me yelling at me to hurry. Their was hardly any room to run let alone move. All the people were just walking around wonder why a 17, almost 18, year old girl was running past them...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

I could feel the weight on my shoulders. The weight of saving the world. I could hear my friends behind me, yelling at me to hurry while they held off the Circle. I was sprinting to Hollywood Blvd. I could tell I was almost there. I just had to got to the bomb in time to disable it. There was hardly any room to run let alone move. All the people were just walking around aimlessly taking pictures of the star's handprints, and wondering why their was a 17, almost 18, year old girl running past them. Now, you are all probably wondering what is going on, so let me start from the beginning.

Hi! My name is Cameron (or Cammie) Morgan. I have long, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. I'm 5'4". My parents are Mattew and Rachel Morgan. I go to a school called Gallagher Academy for the Exceptional Young Women. It isn't any ordinary school; this school is for spies. Now, I know what you're thinkin. Theres no such thing as spies. Am I right? You may not believe,but there are. Now, lets get back on topic. My best friends are Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton,Rebecca (Bex) Baxter, and Macey Mchenry. My other friends are Nick Patterson, Grant Newman, Jonas Aderson, and last but not least Zachary Goode.

We go to school at Gallagher. You would think we have the same classes as you, and that we are all just spoiled little brats, but it's not true. Our classes include Countries of the world (COW) Cov. ops, P&E, and Weaponry. For the other part it's just a disguise. Now, back to the flashback.

"Cammie!" Bex yelled. "We have to go, or we are going to be late!" "Coming!" I replied. As I was dragging all my luggage down the stairs, I was pushed from behind. When I landed at the bottom, I looked up to find Macey at the top of the stairs smirking down at me. "You should have been faster. You're a spy after all," she advised. When I looked to my right I found my parents smiling at me trying not to laugh, and Bex and Liz standing in the living room doorway laughing. "How would you like it if you were pushed down a flight of stairs?" I snapped. After that they stopped. "Alright. If we leave here right now we will be back at the school around midnight, and can see the guys in the morning." Liz informed us. "Okay?" "okay." the three of us replied simultaneously. I gave my parents a hug goodbye, and left.

I looked at the clock. It is 11:32, and it has been nine hours so far. I looked over at Liz and asked, "Are we there yet?" "Any minute." she replied. "Its about time Bex screams waking up from her nap. Up ahead I saw the gates to the Academy. Once I saw them, I cheered up. I couldn't wait to see Zach. I wonder how his Spring Break was.

When the van stopped, I jumped out and was instantly soaked. I heard Bex, Macey, and Lez screaming. When I turned around, I saw the one and only Zachary Goode standing there holding a bucket of water smirking at me. "Zach!" I yelled. He just threw more water at me and yelled, "Welcome back!" while turning around, and running away laughing with Grant, Nick, and Jonas. I looked at the girls and saw that we were all thinking the same thing. Revenge.

_**Please review and tell me if i should contiue this story or not. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I lost the story, but I ended up finding it. So heres chapter 2. I hope you like it. Please reveiw.**

Chapter 2

We got up early the next morning to start our plan. We crept quietly through the halls to the boys room. I picked the lock and slowly opened the door while motioning for the girls to follow me. I tip-toed over to Zach's bed, made sure he was sleeping, then quietly took out the bottle of pink hair dye and make-up. I turned to the other girls and mouthed, "Let the revenge begin."

After we were done, we all took pictures of them to use as blackmail, until Jonas started waking up. Before he even saw us, we bolted out of the room and to breakfast.

When the guys walked through the door, everyone started laughing. The guys stood there confused, until Grant looked over at Zach, noticed his face and hair, and started to laugh. Jonas and Nick joined in too until they all saw each others' faces. They started sprinting out of the room. By that time we were on the ground laughing because when Grant screamed it sounded like a little girl.

After luch we went to our room to find it trashed. Our clothes were all over the floor, and in black spray paint on the wall it read, "Revenge Sucks!" We all turned areound and marched to the boys' room.

Bex kicked down the door, went in, found the boys, and puched them. They immediately started complaining. "Why did you do that!" Grant whined.

"Do what?" Bex asked innocently.

"Everything!" he yelled.

Suddenly Mr. Solomon came bursting through the door and inquired, "Mrs. Morgan wants to talk to the eight of you in her office."

"Yes sir." we replied.

When we got to my mom's office door, we heard a, "Come in!" We went in, and she told us to take a seat. "You all are going on a mission." she stated. When I looked at Bex and Macey, I saw that they were excited. Liz looked scared. The guys looked like this happens to them all the time, and that they didn't care. Me? I was excited to actually be able to leave and go on a major mission; instead of a little one like sneaking out of school without getting caught.

Once I zoned back in, I heard my mom finishing her explanation on the mission. After that we went back to our dorm with the guys following. "So..." I casually started. "We're going to California for our mission." After I exclaimed that we all started screaming,-except the guys, of course.

When we were done screaming, Macey barked, "We're packing so leave!" While pushing the guys out the door, slamming it in their faces. An hour later we were done, and taking our luggage to the limo. When I was halfway there, Zach came out of nowhere and took my luggage.

"Let me help you with those." he inquired. He took them down and put them in the limo.

"Thanks." I added.

"No problem."he replied. We were just standing their starring into each others eyes when he stared leaning in.

"Will you guys gurry up and GET IN THE CAR!" Grant exclaime. We pulled apart, and I turned around, got in the car, and exclaimed, "Let the mission begin."

**10 reviews for chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Heres chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

It was about 3:00 A.M. when we finally arived in California. We all just wanted to get to the place we are staying at and go to bed. I was all for it, but Bex and Macey had other plans. "Lets go shopping!" they both yelled simultaneously when Tyler asked "Where to next?"

"NO!" the boys and I yelled back.

"Why not?" they complained.

"Because I said so." I replied. but, of course, since I didn't want to, the guys decided they did, so I could be tortured by shopping.

That's how I ended up standing in the middle of Aeropostale getting clothes thrown at me, and the boys standing off to the side looking while holding the stuff we got from: American Eagle, Pink, Hollister, and some other stores we went to. We have been shopping for hours, and I'm tired, so I finally exclaimed, "I'm tired, so I'm going to the house, taking a shower, and going to bed!" while marching out of the store with my friends eyes following my retreating figure.

When I stopped at the entrance, I heard someone behind me ask, "Where do you think you're going without me? You could seriously get hurt." I turned around to see Zach standing there, with my bags, smirking. "I knew you would follow me, you stalker." I replied even though I didn't.

"Whatever." he returned. He came up to me, grabbed my hand and asked, "Shall we?"

"We shall." I replied. After that we walked to the house where we were staying.

I woke up in the middle of the night, sweating. I looked around to see that I was in a room. I lied back down to get more sleep, but sleep never came. Instead, I got up and tip-toed to the glass door, opened it, and stepped out on the porch. The beach looked beautiful. You could see the waves and smell the fresh water scent from the ocean.

"What are you doing up?" I jumped, surprised, and turned around to find Zach starring at me intently. "Couldn't sleep. You?" I replied.

"Just thinking."

I looked into his eyes and asked, "About what?"

"Many things."

"Like?..."

"Like family, friends, and most importantly..." he paused. I gave him a signal meaning to go on. "you." he whispered. I just stood their shocked. By the time I noticed, his lips were already crashing down on mine. When he pulled away, he looked into my eyes and asked, "Cammie, I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" I replied. He picked me up, spun me around then stated, "We should get back inside before anyone starts wondering about us." With that we walked inside.

When we shuffled back inside, we found everyone awake, dressed, and eating. "Morning." I addressed.

"Good morning!" they sang back.

"Yes, very good morning for you two." Macey muttered.

"Be nice!" Liz exclaimed whild smacking her in the head.

"What?" she asked innocedntly.

"You know what." I stated.

"Fine." she finally exclaimed after a couple of seconds. Once our little discussion was over, I sat down with Zach right next to me.

"So..." I began. "What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know about you guys, but Jonas and I are going shopping for more equipment." Liz stated.

"We're going shopping in Beverly Hills," Macey began, " and Grant and Nick are joining us to hold our bags." I looked over at Nick and Grant to see what they had to say, but they just shrugged and noddid their heads in agreement.

I looked over at Zach and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Whatever you are." he replied while kissing me.

"Awwww!" the girls squealed.

"Shut up." I muttered pulling away. "I'm going to the beach. Bye!" I exclaimed while opening the front door and stepping out with Zach right behind me. He grabbed my hand, and we walked like that to the beach.

**20 reviews for chapter 4.**


End file.
